Young Folks in Love
by celinamae
Summary: Lillian leaves her city life she meets a stranger who convinces her to move to the country. She gains a horse, cart and a piece of land in the wrong town. Will she make a life anyway and forget her past? Of course. It wouldn't be a story any other way!


Lillian brushed her hair back and held back her tears as she grabbed her things and left her home. She had lived with Vaughn for nearly four years, and he had kicked her out. She recalled their final encounter so freshly in her mind, though it had been over two months ago.

"I thought you loved me, Vaughn..." Lillian whispered, tears splashing her white summer dress, leaving dark droplets among the light pink flowers on the simple garment. Her heart was being broken. Though Vaughn had worked most of the week, and had generally treated Lillian like a rag he just had in the house to clean up the messes and use when he wanted, she still believed he cared about her. Vaughn was an animal trader, and not the richest man, spending most of his money on cheap booze with his friends Skye and Grey, but he occasionally bought Lillian necklaces and dresses. They were happy. At least Lillian was, kind of.

"Look Lil, you just don't mean anything to me anymore. I've found someone else. She's got spark, you know?" Vaughn said, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Now pack your things and go, because you look like a sick puppy and its pathetic." he said coldly, flicking an ash off his front pocket of his shirt. Lillian left a pink mark on his cheek when she slapped him and stormed out of the apartment. He had obviously met some tramp on his route to one of those islands.

She managed to get her own apartment, but she couldn't find a decent job that paid enough for rent. It didn't take long for her landlord to catch on either. Now, she was on her own. She had sold most of her things to make last month's rent, so with one suitcase and a frown, she tipped her hat and made her way to the train station. She still had a bit of money, and so she figured she'd attempt to find a new town, a new life.

She sat at the empty bench at two am, waiting for the ticket booth to open, as she had nowhere to go. Lillian stared at the sky absentmindedly. She didn't hear the strange gentlemen in the purple cloak approach the bench until he cleared his throat.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked kindly, and Lillian shook her head.

"Nope, just me. I'm Lillian." She smiled, but he had his hood up and she couldn't see his face. Lillian was always too quick to trust and care. She didn't know this man or anything about him and she would have gladly told him her life story and her bank account number. She wasn't cautious.

"My name is Wizard." He smiled back, though she couldn't see his face. "Where are you off to?" he asked quietly, pausing in between words, like he didn't know how to form the words properly. His voice was soft, calming and Lillian decided she enjoyed his company.

"I'm not sure yet." She shrugged softly and chuckled. Her laugh echoed against the trees, which lit her face up with excitement. "I am a city girl, born and raised, but I like this. Nature, and seeing to moon, and meeting people who are real." She smiled.

"Maybe you should go to a town, start a life somewhere small without all the people and lights. It's good for the soul," his said with a calm and caring voice. Lillian nodded, biting her lip. Maybe he was right? Maybe a new city was the opposite of what she needed. Lillian nodded and turned to the man, only to find he had disappeared.

Lillian pulled her shoulders up and grinned proudly before seeing the ticket booth open. She marched over to the gentleman at the stand and bought a one way ticket to Mount Bluehana, a large mountain that held two farming communities at the base. She rubbed her eyes and sat back down on the bench, lying against her bags.

A few hours later, the large and quite noisy train pulled up, waking her from her peaceful slumber. She walked slowly to the train, hanging over her ticket before finding her spot and curling right into her seat and falling back to sleep, despite the crying babies and cigar smoke. Lillian woke again around noon, when the train had come to a slow stop. She grabbed her bags and left the train, looking up at a huge mountain. She was still a bit away from the base, but she didn't mind the walk. Her heels were tough, as were her ankles. But after an hour of walking she was tired. She sat down in the fresh grass and flicked an ant off her leg.

Off in the distance, she heard a cart and horse, making a ruckus as they travelled towards her. When they finally came into view, she saw the driver, who was a short oriental man with a long braid and fluffy bangs to the side, held in place by a funny hat. He wore a long yellow tunic and tinted black glasses. His expression was funny, but when he noticed Lillian he stopped the horse with a grin on his face.

"Hello, my name is Won and today I have for you this wonderful horse and cart. They are both tip top, as well as useful. You look like a lady who is carrying a lot of things, well look no further because this cart here holds plenty, and the horse is good and strong too, well all this can be yours for only 800G." The man continued to ramble on about the pros to buying the horse and cart and Lillian ended up considering it for a minute.

A horse and cart certainly would be helpful in a small town, and eco-friendly. And this man didn't seem like he would be shutting up any time soon. She fished out her wallet and handed him the money before watching him take the twenty seconds it took too gather his things and vanish from her sight.

"Well, I guess it's just you and I," she giggled and covered her nose. The horse could seriously use a bath, and the cart wasn't exactly in perfect shape. Lillian shrugged and attempted to climb on the horse after shoving her belongings into the cart. Finally, after a good twenty minute struggle, she made it onto the horse, not comfortably of course.

It was finally another hour before she got closer to the mountain, and that was when the cart broke. Not just that, it's spooked the horse, the cart fell apart and Lillian fell into the ground, a loud thud causing major pain in her head. The next hour was blurry, but somehow she was stuck in the middle of a fight over her none the less. Two mayors, one of Bluebell and the other of Konohana gave her long speeches about farms in their town available. One was for animals and the other crops. She didn't really like animals, but she assumed Bluebell would be crops, as she wasn't really in her right mind after the fall.

Finally she crawled into her new bed, tugging the blankets up to her chin and closing her heavy eyelids until the morning.


End file.
